Hinata Namikaze
by NinjaStar-sensei
Summary: what if hinata wasn't hiashi child , but the fourth's child and not naruto? Well you'll see what life hinata have.
1. the last Namikaze

Hinata Namikaze

Ninjastar: This story is when Hinata got the kyuubi in her and she was a Namikaze and naruto is a Hyuga. The story will begin on And Hinata is the daughter of the yondaime and Shizune (tsunade's apprentice). I do not know Naruto, or bleach.

--

Hinata was walking through village. Everyone was bowing to Hinata. She had dark blue hair with yellow lightning strokes, her baby blue eyes, a cute adorable face

with three whisker marks on each cheek. She was wearing a yellow fish net long sleeve shirt with a sleeve less dark blue jacket, dark blue capris and yellow ninja

sandals. You, see Hinata have the nine tails in her and it talks to her and she understands it, and yondaime is still died. Hinata was walking to the hokage's office. She

saw Gemna and Hayate walking fro her father's office. "Hello, Gemna-san and Hayate-san." said Hinata. "Hi Hinata." Gemna said. "I have to go see the hokage now."

Hinata stated. Hinata knocked on the hokage's door, then the door opened. "Ah, hina-chan, what brings you here?" asked the hokage. "I'm taking the genin exams

today, and I would like my father's scroll." Hinata said. "Here you go." said the Hokage. "Thank you, oji-san (gramps). " said Hinata then she left. "The third sweat

dropped and said "She's becoming you everyday Minato." said the third.

Meanwhile in the Gotei 13 in the soul society.

Minato sneezed. "Someone is talking about me it better not be ero-sennin."

Back in Konoha

Hinata was on her way to the academy. She jumped from building to building getting to the academy. she saw her friend Naruto walking to the Academy. He had

brown spiky hair with a ponytail at the end. He had pupil less lavender eyes. He wore a white sleeve less jacket with a black short sleeve shirt, black shorts, and

white sandals. "Hey Naruto!" yelled Hinata. "Hello Hinata." said Naruto then he appeared next to hinata. "Well, we will be the first ones to school again." said

Hinat"Well, did you get your father's scroll." asked Naruto. "Yeah, wait I promised ino-chan that I would come and get her." said hinata. Hinata and naruto went to

Ino's and knocked on the door. Ino had her hair down, but it was still blonde. The bangs on her hair was drop,but not covering her face.Her eyes was still blue-

green. She wore a green short sleeve shirt with a brown jacket not zipped all the way up, brown capris, and green sandals. "About time you came, and hi naru-

kun." said Ino. Ino had a big crash on naruto. "Okay, hokage-sama we have to stay low about us being anbu." said Naruto. The girls nodded. If anybody found out

them being anbu, the hokage will strip them of their ranks and turn them into special Jounin. They was off to the academy.

--

Ninjastar: Nice, ne?

I hope you like it because I think I can't the two chapter on here, but I try. R-E-V-I-E-W!


	2. The Teams

The Teams

Star-kun: WOOOOWWWW! My stories are a hit! Hinata Namikaze is going to rock the charts of my stories! Chapter 2 is better and naruto is not like Hinata because he have a backbone.

Hinata: CHA!

Star-kun: why are you talking like sakura.

Hinata: because I like too.

Star-kun: anyway I do not own Naruto and my characters I made up. And here's one on my characters now, Zinja!

Zinja: Hi and I'll be in this story in the third chapter.

--

Hinata, Ino, and Naruto was walking to the academy when they saw Sasuke getting chased by fan girls. The Uchiha was getting chased by frickin' fan girls. "There

go Sasuke again." said Hinata. "I wonder why they keep attacking him, he's nothing special and I don't see anything in him." Ino stated. "Maybe if he picked one of

them ,the rumors about him being gay would stop, Kiba told me." Naruto added. While Sasuke was getting chased by fan girls, Hinata and her friends was walking

talking about who they teacher was going to be and what mission they had to do when they are anbu. Hinata, Ino, and Naruto was anbu for about 6 years . They

specialize in assassination. They got to the academy when they heard iruka's voice when they stepped through, iruka said "Ah, Hinata, ino, and naruto you are early  
as usual." "Iruka-sensei when do we get placed into teams?" Naruto asked that simply question. "Today , naruto." said iruka. Naruto was the rookie of the year,

Hinata was the Koucihi of the year, and ino was the weapon master of the year. They was his best students and every teacher wanted them. They got in their seats  
and waited. About 30 minutes passed and all the students was there. Hinata, ino, and naruto was playing cards. Hinata had 10 dollars, naruto had 7, and ino had 8.  
"Okay students I will be assigning team." Iruka stated. "Team 7 will be naruto, Hinata, and ino." said Iruka. "iruka-sensei that's not fair, naruto, Hinata, and ino

make the best team because they know each other." said the pinked hair banshee. "Sakura, the hokage said that they was put on the same team together because  
he have a special jounin for them, now team 8 is sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, team 10 is shino, Kiba, and chouji." said Iruka. Then a man with white hair, red

eyes, wearing standard jounin clothes except he wore black with a blue vest. "Ah, Shinjuku-sama you are here for your team." Iruka said. "Yes, and team 7 follow

me to the roof in five minutes.: said Shinjuku. Hinata, naruto, and ino followed and left.

--

Star-kun; Great huh?

Please leave reviews and tell who you want Hinata to go out with.


End file.
